1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a searching method, and more particularly, to a searching method for plane area on the outline of 3D model.
2. Description of Related Art
The 3D printing can customize a real model required by the user quickly, which is rather convenient. In addition, with the development of the 3D printing technology, the 3D printer becomes not costly that much. Thus, in recent years, people soon become more familiar with the 3D printing technology.
The 3D printer prints a real model that is corresponding to a 3D model that is edited or imported by the editing software. In other words, the appearance of the 3D model would directly affect the appearance of the printed real model. Generally speaking, a final completed 3D model would be a combination of several single 3D models. For example, if a table with numbers on its top is desired, there'll be a 3D model of table edited first, then a 3D model of numbers edited, and finally a combining 3D model of these two produced.
It is worth mentioning that, when combining several 3D models, generally, one 3D model is placed on a plane area on the outline of another 3D model. Thereby, it can make sure that the printed real model is smoothing. However, there's difference between computer and human brain, it's impossible for the computer to directly determine the locations of plane areas and non-plane areas on the outline of a 3D model.
Accordingly, currently, when the editor combines several 3D models, he would generally search for the plane area on the outline of a 3D model with his naked eyes, then place another 3D model on the plane area, and finally complete the combination of two 3D models, which is rather inconvenient.